


Bored

by StuckyandEvanstanStuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandEvanstanStuff/pseuds/StuckyandEvanstanStuff
Summary: A short one shot in which Bucky gets bored during a vacation with Steve.





	Bored

There were no missions, no catastrophic events to stop, the world didn’t need saving for once. They could just  _ be _ . Every single one of the Avengers took advantage of the time and scattered across the globe where they could do exactly what they wanted, what they had been wanting to do for years; relax. 

Five days alone with the love of his life, one would think Bucky would be on top of the world. He was far from it. Okay, so the first several days were nice. He and Steve got to sleep in and lounge around the small cabin. They went skinny dipping in the lake and ate out of a basket on the sandy beach, and then made love on the blanket. God, sand got  _ everywhere _ . 

They went hiking and took in a breathtaking view. Steve sketched some birds and flowers on their break. And at night they sat out by the bonfire, making smores and reminiscing about the times they had before the serum, the brainwashing, before the war. They would look up at the stars, diamonds in a sea of obsidian, hold hands, and get lost in the crackling fire. 

And then it went to shit. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rattled the windows. Rain came down in sheets, driven against the wood structure. 

“You gotta be shittin’ me,” Bucky groaned, cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He was standing on the porch, rain pattering against his bare chest and feet. 

Steve’s rumbling chuckle could barely be heard over the wind whipping through Bucky’s hair. “It won’t kill us to stay indoors for one day, Buck.”

“It’s been raining for three hours.” He rolled his eyes at the dark clouds with sparks of lightning dancing deep within. 

“C’mon, Bucky,” Steve sighed. “There’s plenty to do.”

“Yeah?” Bucky scoffed, trudging into the dry cabin. “Name one interesting thing.”

Steve, who had taken to sitting on the floor in front of the fire, peered at Bucky through his eyelashes. “You could read.”

“I said  _ interesting _ , punk.” Bucky tugged on a shirt before dropping to the couch, knee bumping Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve huffed and erased the dark line of graphite that Bucky caused. “Reading  _ is _ interesting, jerk.” He nudged Bucky’s knee before going back to sketching. 

Bucky’s head fell back and he sighed,  _ heavily _ . The storm continued to rage outside, rain driving against the structure by the whistling wind, lighting crackling, thunder booming. 

“I think Thor is fucking with me,” Bucky growled. “Sam put him up to it or somethin’.”

“You’re gettin’ paranoid in your old age,” Steve teased. “Rain was in the forecast before we left.”

Another sigh left Bucky and his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t put a name to the feeling in his gut, the unruly tightening that made him want to get up and run around in the rain. He’d never felt that way and it was unsettling.

“Steve.”

The blonde on the floor half-hummed, his head tipped to the side as he took in a new angle of the fire, graphite skimming over the page. 

“Steve,” he tried again, sounding more desperate than before. 

Steve didn’t move or reply, just continued drawing the flames and logs. 

With a groan of frustration and an idea forming in the back of his mind, Bucky shoved off the couch and tackled Steve to the ground. 

“What the hell?” Steve gasped, hands pinned to the ground above his head and Bucky’s narrow hips between his legs. 

“I wanna do somethin’,” Bucky whined.

Steve laughed at the childish look in Bucky’s eyes. “Oh, my God,” he rasped. “You’re  _ bored _ .” 

“Am not,” Bucky shot back, low and irritated.

“There’s nothing wrong with being bored, Buck,” Steve assured him, wincing slightly. “You don’t have to tackle me to get your point across, though.”

Bucky’s eyebrows drew together as he watched pain skitter across Steve’s features. “What’s wrong?”

“Pencil,” Steve hissed. “In my back.”

“Shit, punk,” Bucky groaned, pulling Steve off the floor. “Sorry, I -” His apology was cut short by Steve driving him to the floor, pinning Bucky down just as he had been. 

“Made you look,” Steve teased before capturing Bucky’s lips in a searing, mind-numbing kiss.

* * *

Everyone was back at the compound, rejuvenated and refreshed, ready to tackle whatever was thrown their way. 

Wanda had just asked Bucky how his vacation was when Sam chortled under his breath, “Yeah, how was the weather?”

Bucky’s head snapped up and he glowered at Sam. “What’d you say, bird brain?”

“I didn’t  _ say _ anyth- you heard that?” 

“Super soldier, remember?” Bucky grit out. “Means I can  _ hear _ just about everything. Including the shift in your breathing. What did you do?”

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Not a damn clue what you mean.” 

Thor strode in, laughter bellowing out of him. “Son of Wil,” he called out to Sam. “I have much to tell you.” 

“Really? Do tell,” Bucky ordered Thor. 

The god whirled around, eyes wide, all humor drained from his face. “The idea was his,” he blurted out, finger aimed across the common room. 

“And you call yourself a god,” Sam grumbled. He shoved up from his seat and approached Bucky carefully. “It was a prank, old man. Nothing to get your blood pressure -”

Bucky growled and lunged at Sam. “I’ll show you old.” 

Steve entered the common room just as Sam disappeared out the door, an enraged Bucky close behind. 

“What’s that about?” Steve asked nobody in particular.

Wanda shrugged, dark eyes settled on Thor. 

“Sam called it a prank,” was all Thor needed to say. 

“Son of a bitch,” Steve chuckled. “Bucky was right. It  _ was _ you.” 

Thor grinned wide, obviously proud by what he had done. “I cannot take all the credit. Sam -”

“I’m sorry, man,” Sam hollered as he ran through the room. 

“Not yet, you ain’t,” Bucky growled. 

“Thor did it!”

Bucky was laughing, and to anyone else, it would have sounded cold and menacing. “It was your idea.” 

“Shall I put a stop to this, Captain?” Thor inquired. 

“Nah,” Steve muttered, shaking his head. “Let Bucky have his fun for a minute.” 


End file.
